


Rehearsal Room

by Sangerin



Category: Mona Lisa Smile (2003)
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a practice room on the fourth floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal Room

There was a practice room on the fourth floor with big wide windows that let in the light. It was Connie's favourite place: she could look out over the lake while she worked at the Bach Cello Suites, follow the change in the seasons from the leaves and buds and bare branches as she followed her own halting progress on the Suites. She loved watching the lake, especially during the spring storms, when the rain beat against the windows and put her off her rhythm. She loved the sadness of the world outside on those days, seeping into her playing.


End file.
